Turn Around Bright Eyes
by sora.gemz
Summary: How did the world expect Kurt to go on living when his only reason to wasn't there anymore?  man that summary sucked sorry Trigger of suicide.


**I don't own Glee or any of the chartreus from it. (sucks to be me.)**

Turn around bright eyes.

Kurt had never planned for it to be this way, he had never planned for Blaine to die before they were really old and he had never planned to follow him before he was so wrinkly no amount of lotion could save him. But things were as things were and Kurt never was one to let that hold him back.

It had been today that the unplanned death of Blaine had happened, Kurt had woken up to their normal morning ritual, Blaine would have been up before him and showered, he would then make the coffee and wake Kurt up with soft kisses all over his face.

Kurt would groan and sit up taking the hot drink and sip it, then complain that it had brunt his lips so Blaine would kiss them better. Then while Kurt got dressed and did his skin care ritual (he showered at night), Blaine would make breakfast (Kurt would do it on weekends).

Then they would eat at the small table in their kitchen, the apartment they shared wasn't that big but it was just right for them. They lived in New York just they had wanted and they both had two jobs. Blaine would perform and work at the bar when he didn't have much going on performance wise. And Kurt had his own line of designer clothes; he would perform on the side as he loved it too much to give it up.

And this was their life, they had gone to the same college and then moved in together, the first apartment they got was so small they had to shear a single bed, but they just seemed to get closer, anything they did fight over was forgot with 'I'm sorry and I love you'.

Then one a cold day in November Blaine had left for work half an hour before Kurt did (like he always had), leaving Kurt to clear up breakfast (like he always did) and then Kurt would leave for his own job. Blaine would always be back before Kurt and make sure that he was waiting with a kiss when Kurt walked through the door.

Only today when Kurt got home ready to kiss Blaine and then make them dinner Blaine wasn't there. He waited for a whole hour before he called, and then he called and called with no answer. He wondered if Blaine had been held up for an extra shoot, it had happened before, he normally called, but Kurt just put it down to Blaine not having the chance to.

Then after dinner had long gone cold as Kurt sat at the table to wait for him Kurt rang Blaine again. This time a man answered and Kurt got a sick feeling in his gut, why was another man answering his husband's phone? But when Kurt told the man who he was and man introduced himself and told Kurt why he had been the one to answered Kurt dropped the phone.

He didn't even feel the tears as he began to clean away the full plates of food. He didn't even know what he was doing; he just knew that he felt empty. Blaine had always been there, he had always come up behind Kurt when he cried and whispered 'Turn around bright eye.' And Kurt would turn around and fall into Blaine's arms.

What was he superpose to do when the one person who could fix this was dead, the one person he had built his life around and with. His husband, Blaine Anderson-Hummel was dead. And Kurt Anderson-Hummel didn't know what to do about it.

He started to think stupid things like how was he going to wake up without Blaine handing him his coffee, he could never get out of bed without the kick of caffeine. If Blaine wasn't there to hand it to him then what would he burn his lips on to get Blaine to kiss them better.

How could he get Blaine to make it all better? Kurt didn't think about what he was doing when he cleaned the whole apartment, got dressed in the clothes Blaine said were his favourite, did his hair the way Blaine liked and kissed Blaine's pillow because I smelt of him.

Kurt didn't even know how he remembered the way to the place were Blaine had purposed to him, but when he blinked through the tears here he was standing in the exact place he had stood ten years ago when Blaine had slipped that beautifully simple ring on his finger.

He had cried so hard knowing that Blaine wanted to marry him that he had turned away and Blaine had stood up and came up close whispering, 'Turn around bright eyes.' And Kurt had turned around to feel Blaine's lips on his.

Blaine had said the same thing to him when Kurt had turned his face away at their wedding before he had said 'I do.' He didn't want Blaine to see his tears, but Blaine had simply taken hold of his hand and whispered 'Turn around bright eye.' And Kurt had turned around to kiss him.

Now memories plagued Kurt about all the times Blaine had said them words to him and he cried harder, he just wanted to hear them whispered words and turn around to see Blaine waiting to kiss him. Kurt couldn't be without him? Blaine was his best friend, his first and last boyfriend, his first love, his husband, his soul mate.

Kurt looked at the place where Blaine should be standing and then he turned back to fact his death. He Kurt Anderson-Hummel would go out the only way he knew how, with a dramatic flair, he took out a vile of poison that he had had got when he had officially became Blaine's husband.

Kurt had sworn to himself that he would never live in a world without Blaine; he never told Blaine what he planned to do if Blaine had died before him, but do it he would. Kurt tipped the liquid down his throat and waited, he would go out Romeo and Juliet style, Blaine had always joked about being Romeo and Romeo.

Kurt felt the tears falling as he relived his life with Blaine, until suddenly he felt different he was standing in Blaine's and his' favourite place(it was out in the country were they would lay in each other's arms all night just looking at the starts, it was the place they had had lost their virginity to each other) and he wondered vaguely how he had got there and then, when he realized that he would never come here with Blaine again the tears came anew, then he heard it; the gentle whisper of his husband.

"Turn around bright eyes."


End file.
